1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a uretero-renoscope for removal of stones in the ureter under simultaneous visual observation with an optical system as well as having one or more auxiliary instruments located within the shaft of the ureteral renoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, use is made of uretero-renoscopes which have no more than one passage for supplying and draining of the scavenging fluid, so that constant alternation between inflow and outflow is required. In view of the intermittent operation, the case may arise during the disintegration of a stone present in the ureter, that small or very small concretions may be flushed into the pelvis of the kidney in an accidential and undesirable manner, which may again cause another stone to be formed. Furthermore, the scavenging fluid accumulated in the pelvis of the kidney may cause a functional breakdown of the kidney by damaging the kidney parenchyma.